Far Apart
by Miranda Dee
Summary: Letters between Mulder and Scully when he's off on a case without her because she's taking care of their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Far Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder or Scully or any of the other characters mentioned here, except Chloe and Dakota. So, don't sue me!

Chapter 1 – Mulder to Scully

Dearest Dana,

I miss you. Damn Skinner for sending me on this mission without you... Now, as I'm writing this email is when I most miss you. Usually I can just go to the next room to talk to you... now I can't, I have to send you this email... Agent Neilson isn't so bad... we get along... but not as well as us! wink wink Yes, I can just picture your eyebrow raising slowly as you read this sentence. Chloe, as Agent Neilson asked me to call her sends her regards. She knows about the fact you have to stay home with Dakota. (Chloe is married... so you don't get jealous) How is Dakota anyway? Just think, as soon as our precious little daughter turns 5, she will be going to school! How the time fly's... Makes me feel sooo old! Well, in 3 weeks, she will be in daycare, so you can become my full time partner again! Yah!!! Also... thanks for the cookies in my bag... they were yummy... Well, I got to go, we have to leave early in the morning too check out our lead... a guy named Earl Sampson... Hmmm, I wonder.

All my love,

Mulder


	2. Chapter 2

Far Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder or Scully or any of the other characters mentioned here, except Chloe and Dakota. So, don't sue me!

Chapter 2 – Scully to Mulder

Dear Mulder,

Yes I know you're pissed off at Skinner, he knows it, everyone knows it. I miss you too, it's so lonely crawling into bed knowing your not there to snuggle with. That's when I most miss you, at night. Yes I know Agent Neilson is married, I've worked with her before. And I still am jealous; she gets to spend so much time with you... when I get none. Dakota is great; she keeps asking where Daddy is... she can't wait till you get home, as can I. She does make me feel old... They grow up so fast! Yes, we will be full time partners soon... but I'm still a little worried at leaving Dakota at daycare... but I'm probably just being over protective. Your welcome for the cookies, I knew you'd like them, but it was Dakota's idea. Just think, 5 days till your home!

Love you always,

Dana


	3. Chapter 3

Far Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder or Scully or any of the other characters mentioned here, except Chloe and Dakota. So, don't sue me!

Chapter 3 – Mulder to Scully

Dana,

I am so sorry... I know it's been 3 day's since my last email. I have been on my toes. This case is getting weirder by the second. And I miss snuggling with you, Honeybunch. Doesn't that bring back memories? Tell 'Kota I love her and will be home in 2 days! And don't worry about her going to daycare... she'll be fine. Also thank her for the cookies! Well, I'm off to do an autopsy... yum... not!

Love,

You Sexy Bunny AKA Mulder


	4. Chapter 4

Far Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder or Scully or any of the other characters mentioned here, except Chloe and Dakota. So, don't sue me!

Chapter 4 – Scully to Mulder

Mulder,

My Bunny Boy?!? Where does that come from??? Wait, I don't want to know. 3 days! 3 days I don't hear from you. You don't answer my email and I can't reach you on your cell or at the motel! It's enough to drive me out of my mind with worry! I swear, if you ever, EVER do that again I swear... let's just say Dakota won't have a Father anymore. Off that subject, why did you do the autopsy? You never do? Well, it's bath time for Dakota, so till your next email.

Love always,

Dana


	5. Chapter 5

Far Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder or Scully or any of the other characters mentioned here, except Chloe and Dakota. So, don't sue me!

Chapter 5 – Mulder to Scully

Dearest,

I'm sorry... I really am! And as for Bunny Boy, you don't want to know... I did the autopsy because no one else was... I was pretty sick for a while after. Watch out... Dakota does like to streak... I think she gets that from you, defiantly not me... well maybe not me. Well, I'll see you tomorrow around 3.

All my love till then,

Mulder


End file.
